kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Arcana
Kingdom Hearts: Arcana is a fanmade addition to the Kingdom Hearts series created by maggosh (more like faggosh amirite) for the Sony Vuvuzela Portable (PSP) and Playstation 3 (PS3). NOT FOR XBOX360, AS XBOX360 HAS NOEXCLUSIEVZ The story runs parallel to the series and spans a one hundred year period before the events of . It is currently in the "conceptual design stage", which is code for "this game will never be finished beyond whatever shitty sketches I made for it and threw up on deviantArt". Gameplay Scenarios , Dickbutt and Dickbutt.]] Arcana adopts Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's scenario system, with three separate scenarios for each of the main characters: Dickbutt, Dickbutt and Dickbutt. However, unlike Birth by Sleep, all three scenarios are not available right from the start; Dickbutt's story is initially available, Dickbutt's is unlocked after Dickbutt completes the Awakening stage, and Dickbutt's is made available after either Dickbutt or Dickbutt meet him in their respective scenarios. After each scenario is unlocked, the player can move between each scenario in between each play session. Just like Birth by Sleep, each scenario's gameplay differs from each character's speed, power and magical ability. Gameplay Elements Kingdom Hearts: Arcana uses a few of Birth by Sleep's gameplay elements, such as the Shotlock, Dimension Link, and Command Styles. The game also includes Arcana-exclusive elements; the Release gauge, for one, serves a similar purpose to the Drive Gauge and is used solely for releasing the player character's Zanpakutō; the release state possible is dependent on the amount of the gauge filled. As well, Weapon Swap is added, which allows the player to switch from Zanpakutō to Keyblade during battle, as well as additional World-exclusive weapons. The Display Gauge consists of the character's portrait and the HP, Dimension Link, Focus and Release Gauges. An icon appears in the vicinity of the portrait when Weapon Swap is used. Vuvuzelas Much like its predecessors, Arcana features a multitude of world-based Vuvuzelas. Its system is similar to Birth by Sleep, where each playable character has their own collectable set. However, unlike Birth by Sleep, each character has a unique set of collectable Vuvuzelas. Preexisting Vuvuzelas also appear, such as the Earth Shaker, Rain Fall and Fresh Breeze. Worlds and Characters {| width=100%" | | valign="top" width="8%" | ;//v// *Trollface *That damn cat *The "You mad?" Guy *The "Dat Ass" Dude *Have You Ever Herped So Much That You Derped: The Movie: The Game *Lanced Jack *Manly Tears *Spider-man *Rapeface Woody *Captain King *DOUK NOUKEM *That fish who wants you to rev up those fryers *BEN *Tali *Rageface *Spy (sappin' your sentry) *Engineer (sentryin' your sapper) *WHY *Christian Weston Chandler ;Soul Society *Nathaniel Koroshiya *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kisuke Urahara *Tessai Tsukabishi *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Sasuke Uike *Sakaki Uike *Yuuichi Morino *Masahiro Kurokawa *Soujiro Ishiguro *Kyōsuke Imai *Ryou Fujimoto *Michiyo Hikifune *Aizen Sentiment ;Inner World *Flintlass ;Karakura Town *Ichigo Kurosaki *Muramasa Sentiment ;Hueco Mundo *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Ichigo Sentiment ;Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid ;Enchanted Dominion *Maleficent *Helba | valign="top" width="8%" | ;Death City *Maka *Soul Eater *Black☆Star *Tsubaki *Death the Kid *Liz and Patti *Lord Death *Death Scythe *Franken Stein *Medusa ;Destiny Islands *Xehanort *Sora *Riku ;Land of Departure *Master Xien *Flynn *Yuri *Eraqus *Terra *Aqua *Ventus *Annaleice Decarion ;Spiral Canyon *Kamina *Village Chief *Simon *Yoko | valign="top" width="8%" | ;Olympus Coliseum *Zeus *Hades *Hermes *Phil *Hercules *Megara ;Auldrant *Zane Koroshiya *Luke fon Fabre *Tear Grants *Jade Curtiss *Guy Cecil *Anise Tatlin *Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear *Van Grants ;The World *Kite *Black Rose *Balmung *Lios *Wiseman *Haseo *Ovan *Yata *Shino *Atoli *Kuhn | valign="top" width="8%" | ;Space Paranoids *Tron *Sark *Clu *MCP *Kevin Flynn ;Beast's Castle *Adam/Beast *Belle *Gaston *Lumiere *Cogsworth ;Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion *Ansem the Wise *Braig *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo *Isa *Lea *Leon *Kairi ;Midgar *Zack Fair *Angeal *Genesis *Sephiroth *Cloud *Lazard | valign="top" width="8%" | ;Dustbowl *Soldier *Scout *Sniper *Heavy *Pyro *Demoman *Engineer *Spy *Medic ;The Caribbean *Jack Sparrow *Bootstrap Bill *Barbossa *Pintel *Ragetti *Norrington *Davy Jones *Cutler Beckett *Tia Dalma *Gibbs ;Dreaded Drake Tower *Dave *The Rolfe Guy *Evil Wizard ;Transylvania *Simon Belmont *Richter Belmont *Alucard *Dracula | valign="top" width="8%" | ;Atlantica *King Triton *Queen Athena *Ariel *Prince Eric *Ursula *Sebastian *Flounder *Scuttle *Melody *Morgana ;Disney Castle / Disney Town / Timeless River *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pete/Captain Justice/Captain Dark *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Clara Cluck ;The Wasteland *Oswald *The Phantom Blot Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Stories Category:Realities and Universes